


Day 25: Understand

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [25]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup est aux urgences à attendre des nouvelles de son père. Dans la salle d'attente, il rencontre Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ce thème... j'ai galéré dessus! J'avais dans l'idée que Jack voit les fantômes et que sa vie soit un enfer à cause de ça (merci Ghost Whisperer) mais plus j'écrivais, et moins je voyais où j'allais alors j'ai changé d'idée, parce que je compte bien écrire jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Hiccup se rongeait l'ongle du pouce en faisant les cents pas. Il n'en revenait pas. Son père, Stoick, l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaisse, qui pouvait soulever son propre poids sans transpirer, l'homme qui était aussi imposant et fort qu'une montagne, son père adoré... était aux urgences pour une crise cardiaque. Dire qu'il était surpris serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que penser que son père puisse un jour avoir une crise cardiaque. Alors, son état de stresse était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester une minute sans bouger. Il attendait des nouvelles des médecins et ne pas savoir le rendait fou.

_Hey, tu pourrais pas t'asseoir au lieu de gigoter comme un idiot ?

Un homme dans la trentaine venait de se lever et pointait l'auburn du doigt. Hiccup passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Désolé, mais je suis juste inquiet, mon père est...

_Ouais, ouais, ouais ! On s'en fous ! A te voir faire un trou dans le sol, j'ai juste envie de te prendre par la peau du cou et te coller à la chaise...

_On se calme ! Viens, on va faire un tour, fit un homme d'environs le même âge.

Vu la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux individues, ils devaient être frères, et le second emmena le premier hors de la salle d'attente. Hiccup se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_Ahum. Est-ce que ça va ?

Hiccup releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'un garçon qui devait être à peine plus jeune que lui. Il était assis sur la chaise à côté et il semblait légitimement inquiet pour lui. L'auburn hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

_C-ça va... je suis juste... je flippe un peu trop je crois...

_Il y a un problème avec ton père si j'ai bien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_On l'a emmené en ambulance parce qu'il a eu une... une... crise cardiaque.

Le mot sonnait terriblement affreux dans sa bouche, comme s'il était interdit et les condamnait à une malédiction sur plusieurs générations. L'autre garçon hocha à son tour la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Il va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

_J-je crois... c'est sa première et quelqu'un s'est occupé de lui sur place...

Il réalisa en lâchant un souffle qu'il tremblottait, ses mains se serrant ensemble pour essayer de se calmer.

_Ma sœur est ici parce qu'elle a une appendicite. Elle avait mal ce matin au réveil mais elle n'a rien dit à personne parce qu'elle voulait jouer pour son équipe de baseball cet après-midi mais... elle s'est écroulée sur le terrain, et je crois que les médecins sont en train de l'opérer...

Hiccup releva la tête, voyant comme l'autre semblait lui même très inquiet.

_Je suis désolé.

_C'est comme ça... on a des idées stupides dans la famille, il paraît...

L'auburn posa à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui échangea un long regard avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux là, à attendre des nouvelles d'une personne qui comptait très fort pour eux, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'argenté avait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hiccup, alors qu'il parlait respectivement de leur père et sœur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on les appella pour les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient voir leurs proches qu'ils se séparèrent, après avoir attendu encore une heure dans la salle d'attente.


End file.
